Destiny Claus
Destiny Claus ' is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the ''Santa Claus legend as the next Santa. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, as she loves her destiny and her father's job. Portrayal In English, Destiny Claus is voiced by Margot Robbie. Character Personality Destiny is, perhaps, the most kind and good-hearted girl of Ever After High. She has such a loving and caring soul, always looking forward doing the best to everyone around her - even if she has to leave her own comfort behind to bring happiness to all those people with her. She believes that she will only be truly happy if her friends and buddies are royally happy as well, and everyone admires that on Destiny. Owner of a bubbly and sweet personality, you'll never ser Destiny down - she is completely happy and has a very brilliant astral. A person can make her happy with a single, honest smile, this is what Destiny most loves in the world. For her, there's nothing better than a true, simple smile coming from the heart. She loves to hear people's laughs and giggles, and that always makes her giggle as well. She'll never fail to make you smile with her marvelous and kind soul! Whenever she is able to do so, Destiny makes small gifts and delivers them to the students at school on special dates, such as holidays, meeting and events. Shs is responsible for most big, fancy parties at Ever After High, since she is a talented decorator and a quite good leader. Noelle, her baby reindeer, is always helping her out! Destiny really adores to throw parties and meetings. A quite fancy lady, Destiny was raised on the classical culture of the North Pole. She grew up with a mix of Swedish and Dutch cultures, being raised as a princess (even if she isn't one). Since her father is the ruler of the North Pole, Destiny is known as the "North Princess", but this is her unofficial title. As a well known lady, Destiny acts as such: owns a kind, well-manned and helpful personality. Destiny is a kind of... Holiday Insane. Her beloved roommate and best friend Fay has to let Destiny grace all their dorm room with Christmas decorations during the months of November and December. This, sometimes, drives Fay crazy, but she understands Destiny's love for such things. The Claus always tells Fay how her house was, full of beautiful decorations, lights, trees and flowers, and this is clear how much Destiny misses home. To help her feeling comfortable with her curreng residence, Fay lets Destiny do whatever she wants with their room and even helps her. Due to have anxiety and obssessive-compulsive disorders, Destiny can be a little neurotic sometimes, but her friends help her out controlling her feelings. They also have to help her with her unhappy feelings, since she is able to spread chaos magic whenever she feels down. Appearance Destiny sports bright rose eyes and a very pale skin, due to the lack of light in the North Pole. Her natural hair is platinum blonde, but as she grew up with her magic inside, red streaks started to show in her hair. Destiny's outfits are generally winter ones in the colours red, green and gold - representing the Christmas time - as well as mistletoes and typical Christmas flowers. Fairy Tale The Legend of Santa Claus : Main article: Santa Claus '''Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. The modern figure of Santa Claus is derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, whose name is a dialectal pronunciation of Saint Nicholas, the historical Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra. During the Christianization of Germanic Europe, this figure may have absorbed elements of the god Odin, who was associated with the Germanic pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. How Destiny Fits Into It Destiny, as the older daughter of Santa (born twelve minutes before than her brother), is the next Santa. She looks forward accepting her destiny. She loves her father's job and can't wait to bring happiness to the children of the world. Relationships Family Destiny has a very strong bond with her father and mother. They seem very supportive of her choices, and are happy to know Destiny is loving Ever After High, as well as becoming the next Santa. Even if Destiny is very close with Annalina Claus ("Mrs. Claus"), she is even closer to Nicholas Claus ("Santa"), as she is the next one to take his role. Two years after finishing High School (at age 20), Destiny's father passes away from a rare illness from the North Pole - so soon Destiny has to assume her role as the Santa Claus, supported by her mother, brother and friends. Two years later, she married Forrest Ostern, her boyfriend, and they had two beautiful kids: December and Eirwyn. Her twin brother, Snow Claus, however, isn't looking up to follow their parents' path. He was destined to be helping Destiny, but chose to be someone new - himself. Destiny supports him and says that, no matter what, she'll always love him. He is protective over his beloved sister. Upon Snow's arrival to Ever After High, Destiny is up to make him feel like home, and helping Snow making a lot of friends. Best Friends Destiny's very closest friend is her roommate, Fay Fairer. Destiny loves Fairy deeply, and would do everything to protect Fay. Fay is the only one - together with Winter - that is able to calm Destiny down when she loses her powers. Sometimes, the blonde young lady drives her roommate crazy, due to the fact she's a "Holiday Insane". Fay tends to be very understanding with Destiny, and loves her too. Whenever the young princess is down, Destiny is up to do anything to cheer her up. Destiny's very close friend is Shahra the Sailor, daughter of Sinbad the Sailor. They love to live the most different adventures together and love their "Selfie Moment". Destiny protects Shahra so much that is annoys the sailor sometimes. Shahra likes to help Destiny and Destiny encourages Shahra to do the right thing. Destiny often treats Shahra as her sister. They love and protect each other. A very close friend of Destiny is Jasper Rai, the daughter of the Raiju. Even if Destiny doesn't know who her parent is for a very long time, the blonde welcomes Jasper into their family very well, doing mostly everything to make Jasper feel comfortable and home. Destiny is very, very close with Mousie Forest. They often hang out together and like to spend time with each other. Destiny is supportive with Mousie, seeing that she does want to follow her mother's path, but also doesn't. Mousie shows to be a lot protective over Destiny, too, and won't let anyone hurt her. Mousie and Destiny understand each other, and Mousie shows to don't be afraid of Destiny's powers. Through Fay, Destiny became close friends with Airmé Arc-en-ciel, her best friend's destined prince. Even if Destiny is a lot bubbly and extrovert, different than Airmé, both of them get along very well and Destiny supports him a lot when it comes to dating Fay and becoming her boyfriend. Friends Beauty Charming is someone Destiny considers a lot - the daughter of one of the Prince Charmings is a real sweet person. Knowing that Beauty wants to be a fully Rebel, Destiny tries to help her choosing what she wants, and supports every single decision of Beauty. Whenever the young princess needs someone to help her with anything, the next Santa makes sure she can be helpful. Secretly, Destiny finds Beauty such a pretty and stunning girl - but has never told her. Destiny gets along very well with Krystal Glassmountain. She understands Krystal doesn't have many friends at Ever After High yet, and therefore is always up to help Krys with friendships. Whenever Destiny is around the other girl, she tries to make her happy and less shy - everything Krystal needs from Dest. They love to spend some time together, and Destiny is happy to be one of Krystal's close friends. Destiny adores Opaline Glass very much. She really loves to spend time with the princess and supports her in every decision. The daughter of the Santa loves to hang out with Opaline, and adores her company. Through Opaline, Destiny met Obsidian Tunnel and befriended him. Destiny thinks Obsidian is very adorable and kind, and likes him a lot. Whenever she's with Opaline and Obsidian, Destiny gets really happy and spreads her harmony magic towards Ever After High. She really loves both of them. Pets Destiny has a female baby reindeer, Noelle, whom she loves very much. She is the daughter of Rudolph, and has a pinkish brilliant nose. Destiny and Noelle love to Ice Skate together. In the middle of the night, Noelle can wake Fay up by licking her forehead. Destiny has an Ice Dragon Jasper gave her, named Northelyn. In her Hidden Winter Garden, Destiny and her brother have many other animals, including reindeers and horses. Romantic Interests Since very young, Destiny is best friends with Forrest Ostern, the son of the Easter Bunny. When Forrest was eleven and Destiny, ten, they started dating officially. Still, they have an open relationship, since both of them are far from each other until Destiny's second year at Ever After High. Destiny has gone on dates with Angeline Patchwork, and shows to have a great connection with her. She's really fond of Angie and adores her very much. Both of them like to chat about their birth places, and Destiny loves to hear about the magical world of Oz. Abilities * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Being raised on the North Pole and being born with some magic, Destiny is able to control an amount of ice and snow. * '''Astronkinesis: '''Destiny is learning how to deal with her astronkinesis, which is the capacity of manipulating and controling the remnants of dead stars. * '''Asterokinesis: '''Destiny is able to manipulate cosmic energy. * '''Astrakinesis: '''Destiny is able to manipulate astral energy. * '''Harmony/Chaos Powers: '''When Destiny is too happy, she can bring harmony and concord to the world. However, when she loses control over her magic, she brings chaos. Skillset * '''Snow animals caring, training and understanding: '''Due to being raised on extremely cold places, Destiny was able to develop a bond with snow/ice animals such as reindeers, polar bears etc. * '''Ice Skating: '''Destiny ice skates since she was a very young kid, winning various competitions and being one of the best ice skaters ever. * '''Sleigh Riding: '''Destiny is an hexcellent sleigh rider. Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * Destiny's birthday is on December 24th. * She has obsessive-compulsive disorder. * She speaks with a mixture of soft Dutch and Swedish accent. * Destiny, although young, has a very motherly personality. She is also a incredible babysitter. * Destiny identifies as Bisexual, although nobody knows about her sexuality. * Destiny needs glasses, but she doesn't like to wear them. * At first, it was hard to Destiny to deal with the neutral weather of Ever After High. * She can play the piano, the violin and the guitar. * Destiny flirts with ''literally ''everyone. * She loves to play Call of Beauty and Legend of Spellda. * Her favourite bands are ABBA-cadabra, Aspelle, Christina Faerie and Fifth Charmony. Quotes Gallery Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg Princesses make terrible reindeer by jade the tiger-d9lgd6q.jpg|Destiny and her roomie Fay delivering Christmas presents Sleigh ride by moonlight by jade the tiger-da4vqyq.jpg|Destiny and the love of her life, Winter Forst, on a sleigh ride Eah three cute girls by galaxy of stars-d8z0s4j.png Together Forever After.jpg|Destiny and her closest friend Fay. mirr.png|Destiny and her BFFA's, Shahra and Fay Destiny claus card by wiseunicorn-dag991l.jpg|Destiny's Card Epic Winter Destiny.png|Destiny's Epic Winter Outfit, basee by Haneeys1nsyeerah on DeviantArt Destiny Birthday Ball.png|Destiny's Bithday Ball. Base by Haneeys1nsyeerah on DeviantArt Destiny_Claus_Portrait.png|Destiny's portrait by the sweetest Ameryliz Mirror Blog Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters